For manufacturing, research, and other application, it can be desirable to feed particles at uniform feed rates over a period of time. However, available particle feeders are unable to maintain desired uniform feed rates, particularly for small particles, at low feed rates, for longer periods of time. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved particle feeder.